This invention relates to a novel dissecting-cum-haemostapling scissors.
Haemostasis-cutting-ligation or cauterization constitute the basic principle of surgery of vascular tissues, blood vessels or fluid ducts which is carried out in all kinds of operations.
In a conventional technique, before cutting, the vascular tissues or blood vessels are separated adequately from the rest of the tissues by blunt surgery by means of artery forceps, following which haemostasis is ensured by clamping the tissue with the artery forceps at both sides of the line of cut and the tissue is severed by a scissors. Forthwith, the both cut ends of the blood vessels or fluid ducts are ligated with suitable threads or cauterized separately depending upon the caliber of the vessels. Altogether it is a five-step procedure, and it is repeated every now and then during the entire operation which alone consumes nearly one-half of the whole length of operation. In addition, the entire area around the field of surgery remains crowded with numerous artery forceps. The procedure is much more cumbersome therefore for the chief surgeon as well as the assisting surgeons and time consuming especially for oncologists, colo-rectal surgeons, cardiovascular surgeons, neurosurgeons and others. Surgeons often find difficulty in negotiating the vessels when the operating field is deeper and smaller.
Recently, available have been hemoclips produced by Edward Weck Incorporated, U.S.A. and a number of other haemostatic clips and their appliers, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,944; 3,631,707; 3,439,523; 3,439,522; 3,363,628; 3,312,216; 3,270,745 and "Haemostatic Plastic Clip" disclosed in Indian Complete Specification No. 151996; all disclosed devices work on more or less similar principle and technique.
Haemostatic clips used in the devices of aforesaid U.S. Patents and Indian Patent are made up of metal such as aluminum, stainless steel, etc. or absorbable or non-absorbable plastic polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,195 describes a small, plastic clip designed for temporary or permanent closure of oviduct and vas deferens in humans. The clamping surface of these clips measure from 6 to 10 mm in length and 3 mm to 6 mm in width, which dimensions are larger than those of the clips used as haemostatic clips. Before using these clips, the blood vessel is dissected similarly to the conventional technique by artery forceps and the haemostatic clips are clipped about the vessels at both sides of the line of cut by means of clip appliers. The haemostapled vessels are cut by scissors separately. Henceforth, it is clear that even with the haemoclips the procedure also takes three- steps for executing.